


We Could Be Immortals

by eggs_and_toast



Series: Allowance 'Verse [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballroom Dancing, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggs_and_toast/pseuds/eggs_and_toast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Levi wanted to do was graduate high school without getting expelled, but a certain pair of weirdos had other ideas.</p><p>[Mini-fic Prequel to Allowance]</p><p>Probably Permanent Hiatus. Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry it took so long to do a mini-fic! I've got more planned too, but I'm starting with Levi. I don't...really know how long this one will go on, but while I'm pretty sure this won't be as long as Allowance, I also...didn't think Allowance...would be over 10 chapters...So my track record isn't that great, lol.
> 
> It's not particularly necessary to read Allowance first or second when it comes to this fic. There's also nothing really planned in the way of stuff involving warnings or triggers except dumb kids shoving their fists in each other's faces. I will update as needed.

Levi was flat on his back in bed, staring up at the ceiling in the darkness of his bedroom. He turned his head to look at the clock sitting on the bedside table. 4:12. The Muellers didn’t wake up until 5, so the house was silent. He turned back to the ceiling and began counting the tiles. He already knew how many there were, but it was only to pass the time.

 

Still fifty-six tiles. Levi looked back at the clock. Now it was 4:18.

 

With a sigh of defeat, Levi got out of bed and began to make it with practiced movements. When that was done, he straightened up his already neat desk and packed his worn but clean backpack. He looked at the clock.

 

4:32.

 

Levi ran a hand over his face, fingers pausing to rub at his eyes. He was happy to note that, while he still didn’t grow more than three hairs on his chin, he was at least passing out of the pimply skin phase of his early teenage years. Now he only got one or two zits at a time, instead of the angry patches that used to spread across his cheeks like he was constantly blushing.

 

 _‘I’ll go for a run,’_ he thought, changing out of his sweatpants and shirt into a pair of athletic shorts and a sweatshirt. _‘By the time I get back, Gregg will be done with the shower.’_

 

The brief run around the block felt good despite the chilly air. The winter had been mild, but it was still only March, and spring wasn’t quite ready to arrive yet. Levi tried not to think about what month it was; it was too early and he was too fatigued by lack of sleep for the reminder that his senior year of high school was approaching.

 

“Good mornin’, Levi,” Louann greeted Levi as he entered the house, a large yawn threatening to cut her words off. “Gregg’s almost done, just heard the water cut off.”

 

“OK,” Levi said, walking past her to get a drink of water from the kitchen.

 

Louann sleepily followed Levi and made a beeline for the coffee pot. Like her husband, she was in her forties, and she had short, springy brown hair that sometimes had a mind of its own. Currently it looked like someone had teased it out around her head and then sat on one side. Levi left her to her coffee and Louann didn’t say anything, only sipped her morning fuel. She and Gregg had learned over the years that Levi wasn’t rude, just not good at small talk.

 

“Oh, good morning, Levi!” Gregg said, nearly colliding with Levi when Levi walked past the bathroom in the hallway. Gregg was much perkier than Louann, and hummed a tune as he walked down the hall to his bedroom. Unlike his wife’s hair, Gregg’s was tidy, black, and already styled for the day.

 

After Levi grabbed what Louann called his school uniform — jeans, T-shirt, and hoodie — Gregg poked his head out of the bedroom.

 

“Don’t forget, Isabel is moving in tomorrow,” Gregg said as he buttoned his shirt.

 

“I know,” Levi said, wondering how he could forget such a thing. It wasn’t like Levi had a tightly packed schedule of things going on like Gregg. He went to school, went home, went to work on the weekend at a local grocery store, went home, and repeat. Sometimes there was a trip to the library, sometimes he went to the movie theater, but he usually waited until it was at the library so he could watch it for free and in the privacy of the living room.

 

Levi carefully stepped over the edge of the bathtub. On the rare occasion that Levi joked with his foster parents, he would say that the reason he stuck with them was because they had a great bathtub. It was an old, large clawfoot tub, and Levi could settle down in it comfortably thanks to his short height. The tub at the last home he stayed at had old, peeling paint in the bottom of it.

 

The shower took the edge off of Levi’s fatigue, and he even managed to make a funny quip during breakfast that made Louann snort cereal out of her nose. At 6:30, Louann drove him to school on her way to work. She worked in an office while Gregg ran a consulting business, mostly from his home office. The house was only a couple of miles from Levi’s high school, so he walked home in the afternoons.

 

The fatigue threatened to return in full force as Levi got out of Louann’s Buick and started walking to the entrance of the school. Though the doors of the school had already opened, kids were still clustered around outside.

 

 _‘Ugh. Humanity,’_ Levi thought, ducking and dodging other oblivious teens. He caught a faceful of cigarette smoke and nearly gagged. Mood already beginning to sour, he finally made it inside. More bodies waited for him, and with several growls, swear words, and special Levi Glares, Levi made the journey to his class.

 

A hall monitor was waiting for him.

 

“Woerman’s office, Levi,” the monitor said. He was one of several large,  meaty men employed by the school to “keep peace in the halls,” but Levi had seen them on more than one occasion turning a blind eye to bullying, quick weed hits in the bathroom on the third floor, and kids skipping class. This one was fortunately the one that Levi rarely interacted with, so the trip to the office was silent.

 

Woerman was Levi’s number one enemy in the school. It wasn’t the guys who jumped him after school, it wasn’t the teachers who got fed up with his lack of participation in class, and it wasn’t even the principal, who was more focused on school sports than the students who weren’t athletes. It was the school counselor, a tall man who towered over Levi — which immediately put the man on Levi’s radar for trouble — and thought himself vice principal instead of a lowly student counselor.

 

This wasn’t the first time Levi had been in Woerman’s office, and with still a year and a few months left in Levi’s high school career, it wouldn’t be the last.

 

“Levi, sit,” Woerman said from behind his desk, gesturing at the single, metal folding chair.

 

Levi remained standing.

 

Flustered by the act of defiance, Woerman pretended he didn’t say anything and moved on. “Ralph told me he caught you fighting behind the gym again. This is the second time this month.”

 

“I was jumped by Dennis and his friends,” Levi said, but he knew it meant little. Dennis was on the track team and Ralph, one of the gym teachers, probably hadn’t taken kindly to Levi busting Dennis’s nose.

 

“The circumstances don’t matter,” Woerman growled. “If you continue to be a threat to other students, you _will_ be expelled!”

 

Levi narrowed his eyes, but kept his tongue in check. Senior year was close, and while graduating meant a new level of stress for Levi to skyrocket towards, it also meant freedom from public schooling. Getting expelled would keep him from graduating peacefully without incident, and would also create trouble with his foster parents.

 

 _‘The only reason they haven’t expelled me yet is because I’m too fast,’_ Levi thought, leaving Woerman’s office. _‘They haven’t actually **caught** me in the act of fighting anyone. I was long gone when Ralph got to Dennis. But they’ll trust their words over mine.’_

 

The rest of the day passed like every other day. Levi wasn’t a bad student; his grades were fine aside from low participation scores. He just wasn’t driven. He wasn’t in any sports, clubs, or academic programs. He didn’t volunteer anywhere, he didn’t build relationships with teachers, and he lacked any real friends. There were kids he didn’t hate and would partner with when group work was necessary, but he preferred to read a book or poke around on a library computer than socialize at a lunch table.

 

After school was a different matter. Levi’s final class was on the opposite end of the building from his locker, so that by the time he went to his locker and then back across the building to the exit in the direction of home, most of the student body was gone, and so were many of the teachers.

 

Dennis was waiting for him outside the door. Levi was beginning to feel like someone important after being waited on twice today.

 

 _‘No, not important,’_  Levi correct himself, ignoring Dennis and instead turning to walk alongside the school building. _‘I’m **dangerous.** ’_

 

Dennis followed Levi around the back of the school. It was a risky area to confront the other boy in because it was near the gym and the sports fields were nearby, so the chances of getting caught were greater. However, there were also large dumpsters and sheds that created pockets of blind spots and obstacles for larger and slower pursuers.

 

 _‘Dennis may be on the track team, but he’s still not faster than me,’_ ’ Levi thought, smirking. His agility was one of the few perks of his smaller body. As for fighting, some consistent exercise helped him put some muscle on his arms, so that he could protect himself against guys like Dennis.

 

Levi _was_ dangerous. Dennis’s nose was still swollen and purple.

 

“Only you this time?” Levi asked, turning around. “Dunno why. If I could bring down three of you, clearly I can beat just one guy.”

 

“You’re gonna do it fair this time,” Dennis snarled. He was taller than Levi by several inches, but even Levi was broader in shoulder than this beanpole. It didn’t make for a very threatening image.

 

“I think being jumped by three guys is fair enough to allow below-the-belts,” Levi responded, but he dropped his backpack to the side.

 

The entire set-up was fishy. It read like a cliché teen movie or book. Levi would bet ten bucks that Dennis had Ralph waiting in the gym somewhere to bust Levi for beating up a precious athlete. Even if Levi hadn’t come to the back of the school, Dennis probably would have led him there anyway.

 

 _‘If I do it quick enough,’_ Levi thought as Dennis approached him with raised fists. _‘I can get away before that happens.’_

 

Why did he go behind the school anyway, knowing it was a trap? And yesterday, too.   _‘I had to kick some balls in order to have a fighting chance against three guys,’_ Levi mused. _‘But I could have ran, because I saw them before they saw me. I could stop taking the least-used exit of the school, could ask that kid who lived two houses down if he wanted to walk home together.’_

 

But here he was, sinking his fist into Dennis’s nose a second time instead.

 

Dennis staggered back, recovered his wits, and then lunged at Levi in an attempt to grapple with him. It was a wrong move. Due to the height difference, Levi’s center of gravity made it easy for him to twist and throw the kid to the ground.

 

He was short, but Levi was _not_ delicate. He’d at least admit that his face looked like it, because of his pale complexion and his small facial features, but his shoulders and torso were surprisingly broad and thick under his hoodie, and he regularly jogged or lifted some of Gregg’s hand weights.

 

 _‘Screw fairness,’_ Levi thought, kicking Dennis in the side before the other kid could stand up. _‘This isn’t an official match in some tournament, you moron.’_

 

Dennis yelped and tried to roll away. Levi went for his backpack, aiming to dash off while Dennis was still on the ground, but something heavy hit Levi in the back, making him almost fall over.

 

It was Dennis’s backpack, but as Levi registered it, Dennis was on him again. For a moment, they struggled, with Dennis trying to pull Levi backwards and off balance and Levi trying to force Dennis’s own weight against him again.

 

“Hey!” A loud voice shouted, and Levi froze, thinking it was Ralph. Something huge tackled Dennis, knocking Levi to the ground and sending Dennis into a metal docking door.

 

And then suddenly, Levi was in the air.

 

Someone had lifted him by the back of his hoodie, and then clamped their arms around him. He was then held in place, with his feet dangling off the ground. Doing his best to ward off a rising sense of panic, Levi tried to twist his head to see who was bear-hugging him into submission.

 

It was another student athlete, a huge football player judging by the letterman jacket, and was the same height as Woerman if not taller. But this guy was far bulkier and incredibly strong. His blond hair was a bit shaggy and Levi couldn’t see his face very well, but there were only a couple of huge, blond football players in the school and this one happened to be in Levi’s trig class.

 

 _‘And if Mike Zacharias is here, then that  means...’_  Levi stopped squirming and looked over to Dennis. Standing over him was another huge, blond football player, but not quite as tall or bulky as Mike. He was helping Dennis to his feet; Levi noted with satisfaction that Dennis had a fresh hole in his pants, and his nose was once again busted.

 

Erwin Smith was the other football player, and was rarely seen without Mike outside of class. While Mike’s jacket had a couple of pins that were digging into Levi’s back, Erwin’s letterman jacket was adorned with so many pins and medals that he jingled with every step. They weren’t just for sports, either; many were for academics. Erwin was one of the top students in the school, and while Levi had never had a class with him, he had _heard_ things.

 

“You’re Levi, right?” Erwin asked, approaching Levi and Mike.

 

Levi stiffened; why did he know Levi’s name? _‘Is this another part of Dennis and Ralph’s trap?_ ’ he thought, not answering.

 

“Who started the fight?” Erwin asked. “You or Dennis?”

 

Levi didn’t answer, unsure if Erwin was just faking ignorance or being honest, and glared back instead. Erwin’s hair was a similar mop like Mike’s but neatly trimmed in a fashionable but easily maintained style. His eyes were blue in such a way that Levi wanted to look away. They were sharp, and stared back at him without flinching.

 

 _‘If this was a novel,’_ Levi thought. _‘This would be the villain.’_

 

“What’s going on out here?” The gym teacher, Ralph, sauntered out of a nearby door. Dennis immediately scrambled to him, confirming Levi’s suspicions.

 

“Levi picked a fight with me, sir!” Dennis exclaimed. Levi cringed; he was obviously acting.

 

“Smith? Zacharius? What are you doing here?” Ralph asked, surprised.

 

“We broke up the fight,” Erwin said. “We were by the supply shed, and heard them at it.”

 

“Oh, well uh, thanks,” Ralph said, looking uneasy. He waved at Mike to put down Leiv, which Mike did by simply letting go.

 

Levi fell on his butt with a hiss, and stood up as fast as he could. Without looking at anyone, he grabbed his backpack and started walking away from the group.

 

“Levi!” Ralph yelled. “Levi! You’ll be expelled for this!”

 

Levi didn’t look back.

 

The next morning, there was another hall monitor waiting for him. This one jeered and made rude comments about Levi’s height on the way to Woerman’s office. Levi, operating on only two hours of sleep, had to resort to counting to one hundred to keep his anger in control.

 

Erwin was also in Woerman’s office. Woerman didn’t bother offering Levi a seat this time, so Levi stood next to Erwin without looking up at him.

 

“Ralph has reported you were fighting Dennis again,” Woerman started. The man looked a little nervous, but Levi blamed his lack of sleep. “Erwin has also told me that he and Mike broke up the fight.”

 

Levi again stayed silent. Woerman’s eye flickered to Erwin, and Levi couldn’t blame his insomnia this time. Woerman _was_ nervous.

 

I told you yesterday that if we caught you fighting again, you’d be expelled,” Woerman continued. “However, I’ve been informed by Erwin that you didn’t instigate the fight.”

 

Levi carefully maintained his facial expression, but inside, he was surprised and confused. _‘I’m pretty sure I threw the first punch,’_ he thought, restraining the urge to look at Erwin. ‘ _Even if he was there from the start, it’d look like **I** started it.’_

 

“Still, we can’t condone violence on school grounds,” Woerman was saying. “So instead of suspending you again, Erwin here has suggested a...different option.”

 

Levi waited, but Woerman didn’t continue. Finally, for the first time since Levi’s arrival, Erwin spoke.

 

“Instead of a suspension, I’ve suggested that you get put in an after school activity,” Erwin said, turning to Levi. His face was smiling and his words easy-going in tone, but he still watched Levi with his eyes.

 

The watching bothered Levi, and he couldn’t put his finger on why.

 

“What, like a sport?” Levi asked, unable to keep a flavor of disgust out of his voice.

 

“No, this one will be outside of school,” Erwin said. “Though it _is_ a sport, in one way. It’s ballroom dancing.”

 

Levi’s self-control slipped out of his grasp and he stared at Erwin openly.

 

“On top of football, Erwin is also a championship ballroom dancer,” Woerman said.”I’ve been told that it’s a very disciplined activity that would help reform your attitude.”

 

“Ballroom dancing?” Levi repeated, unable to hold his tongue any longer. “People still do that?”

 

“Yeah, they do,” Erwin snorted. “You’d be in a once a week class. Are you free on Fridays?”

 

“Yeah,” Levi said. He only worked weekends.

 

“Then what do you think?” Erwin asked. “Suspension, which is another mark on your record towards expulsion, or a once a week class for four weeks?”

 

It sounded completely ridiculous. Ballroom dancing to his knowledge consisted of old rich people twirling about in ballrooms to classical music while sipping expensive wine. But it was for real; Erwin was still watching him, waiting for a response, and while Woerman still looked cowed behind his desk, he also kept his fingers on top of a pink slip that Levi knew from past experiences was for suspensions.

 

“Dancing it is,” Levi said, curiosity winning out. Besides, even though he loathed coming to school, suspensions were worse, because he was left with nothing to do but avoid the disapproving glances from Gregg and clean a house that was already spotless.

 

“Great!” Erwin exclaimed, getting a small notebook and a pen from his jacket pocket. “What’s your phone number?”

 

“Uh,” was Levi’s eloquent reply. He was a bit unnerved by Erwin’s excitement, but gave him the Muellers’ home number.

 

“We’ll talk later,” Erwin said. “Today’s Thursday, so you’ll start tomorrow.”

 

“Yippee,” Levi said, pouring all the sarcasm he could into the word. Him, ballroom dancing? The image was almost laughable, but Levi couldn’t deny that he _really_ wanted to know what was going on. Why had Erwin lied to the teachers, why was Woerman so wary of Erwin, and how was _ballroom dancing_ supposed to “reform his attitude”, anyway?

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi starts counting his regrets.

Levi’s classes that day went on like normal, until eighth period. Trig was usually an alright class, because the teaching style consisted of learning the equation, doing a problem step-by-step with the teacher, doing several practice problems with answers at the end, and then the teacher helping anyone with problems. The pacing didn’t allow for much chatter, so despite being at the end of the day, the class stayed quiet and peaceful. Class participation was minimal, and no one ever bothered Levi.

 

Today when he walked into the classroom, he saw Mike sitting in the desk next to his. Mike, being too big to sit in the front, usually sat in the back like Levi, but on the opposite side of the room. Levi didn’t say anything to him, and sat down.

 

Mike didn’t say anything either. Instead, he leaned over, inhaled deeply through that big nose of his, and then leaned back. Levi saw a smirk before Mike leaned down to get a notebook out of his bag.

 

_‘Oh-kay,’_ Levi thought, getting his own notebook out. _‘I’ve heard about that. He can pick apart smells, like a giant dog or somethin’._ ’

 

As the class started, Levi took the time to sneak a couple glances at Mike, who ignored him. Unlike his buddy Erwin, Mike didn’t stand out as much in terms of school activities. He played football, was huge and occasionally sniffed people, and that was it as far as Levi knew.

 

_‘Does he ballroom dance, too?’_  Levi wondered, jotting down notes from the overhead projector. _‘He’s practically glued to Erwin’s hip outside of class.’_

 

Levi remained distracted throughout the class. Mike, who was uncomfortable to look at when crammed in a tiny desk, never glanced at Levi even once, and it bugged him. When class ended, Levi gathered his things and left, with Mike close behind him. The big guy followed him to his locker, and stood silently about three feet away as Levi swapped out books.

 

When Levi left the school and walked through the parking lot, Mike was still behind him. Levi finally snapped. “What are you doing?” he asked, spinning around. They were at the edge of the lot, and he didn’t want to see if Mike would follow him all the way home.

 

“I was told to play bodyguard,” Mike said, breaking his silence for the first time. “I’m supposed to make sure your a-ss doesn’t get handed to you again.”

 

Levi frowned, but Mike didn’t look happy about it, either. _‘Erwin’s doing, then,’_  he thought, also noting Mike’s stutter. _‘Whatever, guy’s a weirdo, both of ‘em.’_

 

“I don’t need it,” Levi said.

 

“You look like you do,” Mike commented, pointedly craning his head down to look at Levi as if he couldn’t see him before.

 

Levi fought the urge to kick him and run, but glared up at Mike instead. Levi was fast, but Mike had long legs and the endurance from football training to pursue him. So, he gave up, and turned around to walk home.

 

“I can just give you a ride,” Mike offered.

 

Levi turned back around. Mike really had intended on following him home, for he had taken a few steps forward when Levi did. His expression had changed from arrogant smirk to an open, genuine face.

 

“Fine,” Levi said.

 

Mike drove a ragged-looking Chevy truck that was black everywhere except for the rusty patches around the edges. It was raised off the tires a little higher than usual, and Levi had to hop a little to swing himself up into the truck. The interior was just as shabby as the exterior. The floor was littered with food wrappers and empty soda bottles, and the upholstery was ripped in some places, stained in others, and the color of melted Reese’s Cups.

 

‘ _I regret this,’_  Levi thought, buckling his seatbelt.

 

Mike got into the truck. “Where do you live?” he asked, starting the engine.

 

“Harriet Street,” Levi replied. “Know where that is?”

 

Mike nodded and shifted the gear into reverse. Levi braced himself, expecting Mike to peel out of the parking lot and zoom down the road like every other teenager he had witnessed leaving school. What Levi actually got was Mike slowly backing up, and then puttering across the parking lot. He used his turn signals each time he was supposed to, never went more than five over the speed limit, and patiently waited for a couple of small kids to cross the road completely before turning onto Levi’s street.

 

Neither of them said a word during the drive, aside from Levi directing him to the Muellers’ house.

 

“Thanks,” Levi said, hopping out of the truck.

 

Mike shrugged. “Beats walking here and then back to school,” he said.

 

There was an awkward silence until Levi shut the door without saying another word. Mike shifted the truck back into drive, and took off down the road at the speed limit.

 

_‘Ugh, let’s not do that again.’_  Levi shuddered, and entered the house.

 

“Levi?” Louann poked her head out of the kitchen. She had left work early that day to move in Isabel with Gregg. “You’re home quick. Someone give you a lift?”

 

“Yeah,” Levi replied, leaving it at that and taking his shoes off.

 

“Isabel's in her room. She’s been quiet so far, but like they said, she’ll only respond in Spanish,” Louann said. She ran a hand through her hair, which was beginning to free itself from the hairstyle she had forced it into that morning. “We’re gonna have an early dinner, by the way. I’m making chicken legs and I bought a peach pie from the store.”

 

Levi nodded his head and went to his room. The door to the spare bedroom — Isabel’s room, now — was shut, and he could hear the fuzzy sounds of pop music being played too loudly in a pair of headphones. In his own room, he pulled some textbooks and notebooks out of his bag and sat at his desk to do some homework.

 

The short story he had to read for Science Fiction class was actually really good, but after an hour of listening for the phone to ring, Levi gave up, his focus scattered by the day’s weird events.

 

_‘Am I gonna regret this?’_ he thought, tapping a pen on his desk. _‘Ballroom dancing requires two people. I’m not dancing with **him** am I?’_

 

The image of Erwin towering over Levi’s short frame to classical music was ridiculous.

 

“Levi!” Gregg called from downstairs. It was time for dinner, and time to meet Isabel. Levi stifled a groan and heaved himself out of his chair.

 

At the dinner table, Louann and Isabel were already seated as Gregg put food on  plates. Isabel was a twelve year old girl with reddish brown hair pulled into two sloppy, uneven pigtails. A light spray of freckles crossed her nose, and she had eyes that were green enough to be noticeable from Levi’s seat across the table. She looked up at him when he sat down, but turned her eyes back down right after. Levi noticed that while her expression looked petulant, there were smudges of fatigue under her eyes.

 

_‘I’m not surprised,’_ he thought, taking his plate from Gregg with a word of thanks. _‘Her parents died in a car crash three months ago.’_

 

“Ok, so before we eat,” Gregg said, sitting down. “Isabel, this is Levi. He’s in foster care like you.”

 

“Hi,” Levi said, putting as much effort into the word as he could to make it not sound like a grunt.

 

Isabel didn’t say anything at first, but when Gregg and Louann kept waiting, she finally muttered a, “Hey.”

 

Satisfied, Gregg moved on. “If you need any help, you can just ask us or Levi.”

 

“Levi parece un fideodebilucho,” Isabel said, with a sweet, innocent expression.

 

Levi tried not to snort.

 

_‘I see,’_ he thought, ignoring the girl’s insult and picking up a chicken leg. _‘She’s playing **that** game.’_

 

Gregg and Louann were warned that Isabel, who was bilingual, was only speaking in Spanish as a possible response to her parents’ deaths. Levi was their secret weapon; he’d been in Spanish class since freshman year and was going to continue into senior year.

 

_‘She spoke fast, but I got the jist of it,’_ Levi thought as they ate their food. _‘Not bad.’_

 

“Isabel, what’s your favorite color?” Louann tried conversation first. “We need to buy you some bedsheets. You can pick what color you want.”

 

“Tu pelo se ve como un perro mojado,” came the reply.

 

Louann looked at Levi, but Levi remained silent. Her eyes narrowed, but he knew she’d catch on soon. Unlike his previous guardians, she and Gregg were smart and actually bothered to try and understand his cues and quirks.

 

As the dinner went on, each attempt to get Isabel to speak resulted in an increasingly creative insult in Spanish.

 

_‘She’ll be alright,’_  Levi decided, watching Isabel out of the corner of his eye. _‘She’s bratty, but not cruel. None of her insults have any real bite. The Muellers are a good match for her. They’re patient. I would know.’_

 

Before they wrapped up dinner, Levi made his move. “¿Me pasás el pollo?” he asked Isabel, for the dish was by her side.

 

Isabel’s face went white and her mouth hung open. Louann and Gregg didn’t say a word, but watched as Isabel scrambled to pass Levi the chicken.

 

“Gracias,” Levi said, taking the dish.

 

“De nada,” Isabel muttered to her plate. Her face was now crimson.

 

Dessert followed and without incident. When Gregg asked if Isabel liked sports, she was still responding in Spanish, but it was a real answer that Levi translated for Gregg. After they finished eating, she retreated to her room before the plates were even off the table. As was his habit, Levi took the dishes to the kitchen and started to fill the sink to wash them.

 

“I take it she was insulting us the entire time?” Gregg said, entering the kitchen.

 

“Yep. Nothing too bad,” Levi replied. “When you asked if she liked the green beans, she said they tasted like vomit and sour milk.”

 

Gregg laughed. “Well if _that’s_ all, this might not be so bad. I like her. She’s spunky.”

 

Levi crinkled his nose. Spunky people and him didn’t really pair well.

 

The phone rang, and Gregg left to answer it. Levi continued scrubbing dishes, focused on each glass and fork until Gregg came back with the phone.

 

“It’s Erwin,” Gregg said, eyebrows raised to his hairline. “Said he wanted to talk to you next, about the ballroom lessons?”

 

“Hello?” Levi said, taking the phone.

 

“Good evening,” Erwin said. “I’ve already explained the ballroom lessons to Mr. Mueller. They’ll be private lessons at first, because the classes have already started.”

 

“How much is this?” Levi asked, frowning. Private lessons meant more money, and he doubted the school would pay for it. If it cost a lot, he’d just take the suspension.

 

“Oh, it won’t cost anything. It’s been worked out already,” Erwin said. “So long as you show up, the lessons are free.”  
  


“And this whole thing about reforming my attitude?” Levi asked. _‘What does he mean by “worked out already”?’_

 

“Also nothing. Ballroom does demand a code of etiquette, but that’s just stuff I fed to Woerman to convince him to go with this,” Erwin chuckled. “I’m under the impression that you’re pretty polite when you want to be, so I’m not worried about your attitude.”

 

“Then why are you doing this?” Levi barked. “Are you playing some kinda game to make me look like a moron?”

 

“Because you’re interesting, and light on your feet,” Erwin said. The cheery tone was gone; his voice was serious now. “I think you could be useful to me, and I’ve already proven I can be useful to you. Just go with it for now. When you come for the lesson tomorrow afternoon, you’ll see I’m serious about this.”

 

“Fine,” Levi responded, thinking back about Woerman’s nervousness in front of Erwin. “When and where?”

 

Erwin gave him the address and time, and then hung up . Levi went into the living room to put the phone back on the receiver, and found Greggy waiting.

 

“You know Erwin Smith?” Gregged asked. “He’s the captain of the football team, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Levi said. _‘I forgot. Gregg keeps up with local sports.’_

 

“He told me you’ll be taking up ballroom lessons on Friday. Is that true?”

 

Levi cringed, but nodded. The Muellers would have known anyway, since Levi didn’t have a car.

 

Gregg laughed. “Tell me how it goes! I didn’t know people still ballroom dance. Maybe you’ll meet a cute girl and dance with her, huh?”

  
If he twisted his face up any further, Levi’s eyes would’ve been shut completely. Gregg laughed again, knowing that any form of close contact with people in general was utterly undesirable to Levi and he’d rather clean a public bathroom instead. He clapped Levi on the shoulder, and let him escape back to the dishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so late. Spanish translation courtesy of [Stardiouses](http://stardiouses.tumblr.com/), thanks! Editing by Julystorms.
> 
> Translation:  
> Levi parece un fideo debilucho. = Levi looks like a weak noodle.
> 
> Tu pelo se ve como un perro mojado. = Your hair looks like a wet dog.
> 
> ¿Me pasás el pollo? = Can you pass me the chicken?

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, if you liked Allowance, you can help support it by considering an Allowance print from [our Etsy store!](http://pinstripesstudios.etsy.com) (at time of posting, store is closed due to me being at Daisho Con, where you can buy one in person ;D ) You can also check the tag "fic wcbi" on Tumblr for new chapters and updates/art! My blog is [glitchikinnsblog](http://glitchikinnsblog.tumblr.com) too, if you wanna follow that.
> 
> Thanks to [July](http://archiveofourown.org/users/julystorms) for being my editor. :)  
> [Currently looking for someone to assist with Spanish translations!]


End file.
